theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of AB
The Adventures of AB is a series by AB. It is a comedy show. It is also his first TEE show that is just comedy, so LAUGH OR DIE. Plot AB has adventures with his best friend, Lawrence, and his other friends. He's a 6th grader at Stinky Sock Middle School. Characters *AB *Timothy (AB's Brother) *Unity (AB's Sister) *Victor (AB's Brother) *AB's Mom *AB's Dad *Lawrence *Samantha *Samuel *Sally *Sarah *Stan *Sandy *Sharon *Sebastian *Steven *Solomon *Scott *Simon *Mr. Burnbaum (science teacher) *Mrs. Ademup (math teacher) *Mr. Begmuzzlez (gym teacher) *Ms. Crialdadime (social studies teacher) *Mrs. Mata (Spanish teacher) *Mrs. Ledderen (English teacher) *Mr. Enstraminned (band teacher) Episodes Season 1 Pilot AB, Lawrence, Sally, Stan, and Sebastian try to avoid school, but Timothy, Unity, and Victor try to catch them. Boring Locker AB sees a bunch of cool lockers and wants to decorate his. Scott and Simon get involved and try to get their lockers cooler than his. Grand Theft AB's Stuff Someone keeps stealing AB's things, so him, Sharon, and Sandy look for the thief. The Phoenix Truck A truck falls into a vat of radiation. It turns alive and fiery, and chases AB. Artholomew Ballen AB and Lawrence try to be 2 of the top 10 fastest people in school so they can get free lunch every day. Abachnids Spiders invade all of the houses. Clarinet Man AB pays Solomon to turn his clarinet into an awesome weapon. Deadball Mr. Begmuzzlez makes the students play dodgeball for all of the school day, but it turns deadly. Store War AB gets into an all-night battle in a store against someone he mistook for a worker. Rap Battle AB gets challenged to a rap battle, but he can't rap. Thumb Warriors AB learns about people who have an advanced system for thumb wrestling. MATH STINKS AB, Lawrence, Sebastian, Steven, and Samantha get sucked into a land of math. Travelling through Television The TV gets tired of AB watching him, so it sucks him in. Gourmet Pizza AB and Lawrence try to get gourmet pizza for gourmet pizza day, but T-Rex, Destruction, and Mandroid stop them, so AB sucks T-Rex into a meanie lamp. Past the Limit AB goes too far when going on a scooter ride in an unknown area. Question App A new app is created that answers any question you ask. Isabella AB meets Isabella and tries to find something she's not good at. The Mansion When delivering a package with Unity, AB sneaks away into a seemingly abandoned mansion. From Pain to More Pain AB, Lawrence, Stan, and Samantha get Mr. Begmuzzlez a job as a police officer. Rock, Paper, Scissors, Dragon, Apple, Cheese, Phone, Sweatpants, Country AB and his friends play Rock, Paper, Scissors. Antics Ants invade AB's room when after leaves his food in there. AB the Braceface AB needs braces after his teeth are damaged. Pick-Up Lines Timothy and Victor use pick-up lines to try and get girls. Objections AB thinks the new girl has too much spirit. Forcing Enforcer Enforcing with Force AB disguises as a superhero to enforce his own personal rules with other students. No Resistance AB, Simon, Sarah, and Sally can't resist playing with Solomon's inventions when he asks some favors of them. AB vs. Dog AB tries to get his scooter back from a mean dog. Babysitting Timothy, Unity, and Victor babysit a hyperactive, overimaginative kid. The Sweet Smell of Excess The students receive perfume bottles as part of a school freshening project. Fad Chance AB tries to create a new fad. Da Boyz AB decides to play basketball at gym, but he's in way over his head. Pretty Pretty Sharon decides she wants to be attractive. Science Fair AB finds a weird rock he wants to enter into the science fair. The Dull Days AB and his friends run out of stuff to talk about. Season 2 Power Surgeon An amazing surgeon visits Orstein. TV Show AB and Lawrence enter their TV show idea into a contest, but Stan and Sebastian are also competing. Art Contest Isabella enters an art contest. AB enters against her so she won't get the money. Lawn Order AB's dad pays AB to mow the lawn after Timothy and Victor get too lazy to do it. The Golden Gym Uniform When AB leaves his gym clothes at home, he searches for the Golden Gym Uniform so he'll never be without a uniform again. Isabella Invention AB harrasses Isabella into inventing something. Pep Rally Nobody wants to go to the pep rally. Move Overusers Timothy, Unity, and Victor think AB is too obsessed with Move Users. Green Eyes AB mistakenly gives a stick to a nature-infused girl. Dog Gone AB and Lawrence try to find a lost dog for a cash prize. Isa Bel La Isabella is split up into three key parts. The Steven Bunch Steven brings his friends and family to get advice from AB, but it gets out of hand. Struggling Steven Steven needs to pass a test. AB and Lawrence wants Solomon to help him. Secret of the Closet A green bin in AB's room takes him into another world. A Sport with no Sport AB's dad desperately wants him to play a sport. KYANDII!!! Samuel picks up a severe addiction to candy. The Big Blah When school gets exceptionally boring, the students can only look forward to dismissal. Mr. Enstraminned traps the students in a world where school is everything. Afterschool AB AB must navigate through Stinky Sock Middle School's afterschool activities and find the door to be picked up. Embarrassment AB keeps having embarrassing moments. AB × Jenny The school counselor sets up a date between AB and Jenny so they can get along. Video Game Marathon AB, Steven, Scott, and Stan try to break a video game world record. Bully Problem AB and Lawrence want bully rules to be enforced so they don't have to deal with T-Rex, Destruction, and Mandroid. Sleep In and Out AB has trouble getting up in the morning. Better Bitter Butter Batter AB and Lawrence invent and sell a new product: Bitter Butter Batter. Kart Race AB and Lawrence host and enter a kart race because of how boring real racing is. Movie Day Sally forces AB to watch all of the timeless, iconic movies he's never seen. A Grand Order of Friends Jenny tries to befriend everybody in the school. Isabella Rules Isabella takes over the school. Chainsaw Steven befriends a chainsaw murderer. Mutant Supplies AB's pencil and eraser come to life. Abengers, Assemble! AB gets a group together of three people he just barely knows, and vise versa, to help him convince his mom to take him on vacation. H Eyes J K AB's accidental glances at a girl make her think he likes her. The Loss of a Lifetime AB loses all of his friends, one at a time. Season 3 Ah-Choo! AB gets an extremely bad cold. Another Side AB gets mixed up in another family's drama. Mess-ay Essay AB has to write an essay for English, but his siblings and parents all give him conflicting advice on how to do it. Jenny and Steven AB, Lawrence, and their friends become writers for the newspaper. Jenny enlists Steven's help in figuring out what they're writing about. Outplayed AB tries using his siblings' songs to get through his homework. Ingredients AB and family needs to cook a dessert to impress Mom's boss. They don't have any of the ingredients, so they try making them. Unity's Favorite Movie Unity forces the family to watch the next film in her favorite movie series. The family becomes obsessed with the series. Song Sadness AB desperately tries to remember a song his mom used to sing to him. Sobcial Studies Mrs. Mata's students try to cheer her up. Thief Guard Solomon gives AB his Thief Guard invention when his stuff keeps getting stolen. Power of the Podium After a man convinces Orstein that all fun is pointless, things done for fun are illegalized. The message begins to spread. Checked Out AB loses a couple library books. ABerhood AB wants to meet the other kids in his neighborhood. Dry in Stinky Sock AB, Lawrence, Sebastian, and Steven search for water when the water fountains and bathrooms stop working. AB's Scooter AB breaks his scooter, possibly beyond repair. Donation Takerz AB and Lawrence volunteer for an organization taking donations. When neither one gets any, they compete to get more than the other. Sports Card One of AB's old sports cards might be worth millions of dollars. Amusement Park At an amusement park, AB rides lots of safer, smaller rides to work up to the scariest, biggest ride. Let's Jump The kids jump rope in gym class. Leggings Wearing leggings becomes a massively widespread craze among the girls. Tested Teacher Sally wants to test how bad her grade has to be for her teacher to overlook her. Edititedited AB must master a photo editing program for social studies. Gigantofearoscarobitasaurus AB finds and must guard a seed that contains an undeniably dangerous monster. Motherly AB's mom wants to improve her abilities as a mother. Haiiiiiiiiirrrrrrr Timothy and Victor start dating a pair of friends, who suspect it's only because of their long hair. AB-sorption AB is paired with another group of friends for a project, but they're not done with him after the project. Order Border AB prevents himself from hearing or seeing his parents so he doesn't have to do what they say. Spring Break AB tries to have enough fun over spring break to last him until summer break. ABril Fool's Day On April Fool's Day, AB tries to prank Stinky Sock's prank king. The Waster AB, Unity, and their mom worry that AB's dad is being too wasteful. Room Spring Cleaning AB argues that he has too much stuff for his room to be clean. The Last Day of School It's the last day of sixth grade. Season 4 Change Collector AB goes around to people's houses to find lost change. Family Outing The family drives out to pick a spot to visit. Back Burden AB starts having back problems, but doesn't want to worry his parents. Sandy gets worried about his condition. The Simon Games Simon becomes addicted to a dangerous competition where he fights to the death. Oliver the Dinosaur AB and Lawrence must play with Oliver, a sensitive, but reckless dinosaur. The Lame Chase AB really wants someone to chase him. Oh Say Can You Sabotage AB tricks Jenny into singing a song he wrote instead of the national anthem at a baseball game. Abodents Rats invade all of the houses. Cell Out AB wants a cell phone. Junkfoodcourtyard AB becomes addicted to junk food. Back in Dime AB takes his money back in time so he'll be rich. Touch Stilter Solomon lets AB use his Touch Stilter invention, which can make anything taller. Umm, Uhh AB's mom and dad are annoyed by his extreme indecisiveness on what to eat for dinner. Heated War AB, unlike the rest of the family, enjoys the high heat. Trade Game AB gets involved in the trading business. AMERICA! Mr. Burnbaum throws a huge Fourth of July party. Chimera AB pastes pieces of his old toys together to create the ultimate toy. Welcome to the Neighborhood AB's mom won't rest until she welcomes the new shy neighbors into the neighborhood. Berserk Barber A barber loses money after AB's dad and brothers decide to stop getting their hair cut. The Group AB joins a week-long program, and is put into an extremely incompetent team. Bank Lines Lawrence's mom struggles with a new over-the-phone voice commanded bank. TV vs Online AB wants to restore TV's dignity when people choose to only watch shows online. Holidaze AB wants to celebrate the obscure holidays nobody knows about. Double Date Timothy and Victor go on their first double date with their girlfriends. AB's Voice AB wants his opinions to be publicized. Old Phone Book AB, Lawrence, Stan, and Scott find a dated phone book. Nuclear Generator After touching water that a nuclear generator was in, AB tries to avoid standard decontamination procedures. Romance Schmomance AB gets tired of all the romance that happens in movies. Bear AB goes against a bear during a hike in the forest. The Cost of Life AB is downed after realizing how much stuff costs money. Manager AB's parents worry about the stuff he says to people, so they hire a woman to follow him and manage everything he says. Soccer AB starts watching soccer. An AB-phant Never Remembers AB keeps forgetting all of his best ideas. One Hour and Thirty Minutes AB's dad gives him an hour and thirty minutes for all of his responsibilities. Manticore AB finds a manticore and wants to keep him as a pet. Stripped Someone tears up all of AB's clothes, including his favorite shirt. The Massacre T-Rex, Destruction, and Mandroid come to AB's house and play a new bully game with him, that involves targeting his friends and family. Season 5 Un Nivel Más Alto On the first day of school, AB learns that he was put into an 8th grade Spanish class. Zeroeth Chair On the first day of school, AB's band class runs out of chairs, causing AB's peers to bully him for his. No Dress Code The teachers remove the dress code for a day after the students question the problems it could cause. Debate AB and Jenny get paired against each other for a debate in social studies. Daycare AB comes with Unity to her job at a daycare, but gets competitive in activities against the kids. The AB Competition The upperclassmen in AB's Spanish class get jealous when AB hangs out with his friends and not them. Bounce House At a huge party, AB's dignity is questioned when he wants to get in the bounce house. Za Adobenchāzu ofu Ebi AB, Lawrence, Samantha, Sarah, and Sebastian take up a Japanese class, and are surprised by katakana transliteration. Light Turn AB's dad is obsessed with keeping the lights on. He comes to the realization that he's getting old. No Interviews Please After AB helps sell the school's new coloring utensils to the world, everyone tries to interview him. Black Sock A single black sock has been passed around through the laundry for years in AB's family. Overlap AB and Lawrence discover a disturbing new glitch in a video game. Imagination After failing a test hard, AB, Sharon, Simon, and Stan try to prove that imagination is more important than knowledge. Man of the House When AB's mom leaves for a business trip, his dad has to step up and cook. The Tunnel Episode AB's history class goes to a long, boring tunnel to simulate the Underground Railroad. Anorexic AB AB wants to be even skinnier than he already is. Class Clown Sebastian becomes the new class clown, much to all the teachers' dismay. Place Ace AB's life is disrupted by the constant need to go from place to place. Gym Kid A kid wants to play with AB at gym, but AB doesn't want to play with him. Uncle Donuts AB's uncle buys him a donut every Sunday at church. However, the uncle begins to wonder if AB really cares. Bad Pun Days AB becomes a meme when his video partner puts their cheesy video on the internet. Described After the band teacher gives AB a great compliment, AB tries hard to live up to it. Old Man Ignorer Jenny meets a grumpy, elderly man who never responds to anything anybody says or does. Crocodiles vs Alligators AB and Lawrence try to find a tough match for everything. Specials We Wish You an AB Christmas Santa Claus comes to AB's city to randomly give 15 present portals to his workshop. But Fanta Maus and Yanta Quaus, the people of Hanukkah and Kwanzaa, plan to turn the portals into giant black holes to their workshops. AB and his friends must stop them before it's too late. Camp Days The students go to camp for a week. Locked In AB goes to a school lock-in. Category:Series Category:AWESOMENESS Category:Cartoons